Solo llamé para decirte te amo
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: Jamás pensé que un Uchiha se pudiera enamorar, y menos de Sakura Haruno. "Terminamos" "Hmph ¿Eso era lo importante que me tenías que decir, Sakura?...Pero aún así... SasuSaku, AU


**Sasuke pov's**

.

**-Flash Back-**

.

_-Sasuke-kun…-Decía mi nombre entre sollozos._

_._

_-Hmph, ¿Qué quieres Sakura?- Le contesté de manera normal –Fría, para ser exactos- y despreocupada, sin tomar en cuenta sus lágrimas._

_._

_-Yo... Es que… Etto…-_

_._

_-Dilo de una maldita vez, Sakura; que no tengo todo tu tiempo- Me levanto del sillón y me miro en el espejo, acabando por acomodarme la molesta corbata y ella, tsk, sigue en silencio- Si no tienes nada que decir, que bueno, porque no quiero…-_

_._

_-Terminamos.-Me cortó la frase, me cortó a mí, lo dijo tan seca y tan fría… Que incluso podría pensar que su llanto era falso._

_._

_-Hmph, ¿Eso era todo, Sakura?- Cuando dije esto ella se sorprendió, la miraba de soslayo, me dolió lo que me dijo, pero para Uchiha Sasuke, el orgullo era primero. Iba a seguir hablando, cuando yo la interrumpí- Por kami, Sakura, está bien, terminamos.- Lo dije fríamente, mientras tomaba mi maletín de trabajo y me dirigía a la puerta, cerrándola fuertemente al salir. Antes de eso, ni siquiera me inmuté en ver el rostro de Sakura._

_._

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

.

Giré mi cuerpo, esperando un _"¡Sasuke-kun, perdóname!" _pero eso jamás llegó. Y en ese instante, me dí cuenta de algo, yo pensé que no sentía nada por Sakura, a pesar de llevar 1 año de novios, básicamente nuestra relación no era de palabras cursis, ni de besos tiernos, ni había un "Te amo" –sinceramente, sólo de parte de Sakura- se basaba exclusivamente en excitantes sesiones de sexo, noche tras noche, nada más…

.

Eso sí, era demasiado posesivo con ella, celosos y algo arrogante… Hmph, ¡No quiero recordar!

.

Saliendo de Uchiha's Corporation, tomo mi auto y como un corredor, me dirijo rápidamente a mi departamento. Mis ojos arden, quiero llorar, una lágrima cae lentamente por mis mejillas,, al recordar las palabras – más bien palabra- que me dijo Sakura _"Terminamos…" _retumbaba por mi cabeza. Llegué al departamento, abro rápidamente la puerta, y ella no está ahí…

.

Me dejo caer al piso y grito fuertemente, sin importar el que escuchen, digo, grito, llamo su nombre y lloro por culpa, por mi estupidez, mi frialdad y mi orgullo, acabaron con la persona más importante en mi vida, mi flor de cerezo, la razón de mí existir.

.

Me quito el saco y la corbata, tomo mi guitarra, entro al armario –muy grande, por cierto- y empiezo a tocar una canción que yo mismo compuse; y mientras tocaba la guitarra, tomé el teléfono y sin pensarlo marqué su número.

.

-Sakura… Sólo llamo para decirte… Te amo.- y empiezo a cantar.

.

_Yo sé que todo principio tiene su final,_

_Yo sé que con esto el tu y yo no volverá._

_Maldigo mi forma de ser, quisiera verte otra vez,_

_Pero mi orgullo no me lo permitirá._

_¿Si hago una llamada, eso cambiaría?_

_Intenté sacar de mi mente tu mirada,_

_Pero algo siempre hacía que lo recordara;_

_Y pasa este día, cuando me susurras el te amo…_

_Aún rondan por mi cabeza,_

_Quiero olvidar las noches, los días,_

_Tu risa, tu amor, tu recuerdo…_

_._

_Sólo llamo para pedirte,_

_Sólo llamo para decirte_

_Perdóname, te amo;_

_Quizá tu estas con otro,_

_Que sí supo valorarte._

_Sólo llamo para decirte,_

_Sólo llamo para pedirte_

_Te amo, perdóname._

_._

_Mi casa está tan sola sin tu compañía…_

.

Cierta peli rosada entra al departamento, la puerta estaba abierta, así que no necesitaba tocar. _"Si lo que dijo es cierto… ¿Qué haré…?" _Sus pensamientos se dispersaron al escuchar la melodiosa voz de su no… ejem, ex novio que provenía del armario. Se acercó lentamente, sin hacer ruido y pega su oreja a la puerta.

.

_¿Si hago una llamada, el pasado volvería?_

_._

_Sólo llamo para pedirte,_

_Sólo llamo para decirte_

_Perdóname, te amo;_

_Quizá tu estas con otro,_

_Que sí supo valorarte._

_Sólo llamo para decirte,_

_Sólo llamo para pedirte_

_Te amo, perdóname._

_._

_Mi casa está tan sola sin tu compañía…_

_._

_Soy un idiota al dejarte ir._

_Soy un estúpido por vivir sin ti._

_Soy egoísta, prepotente…_

_Regresa a mi lado… Por favor._

_._

La ojijade empezaba a llorar, mientras que en su hermoso rostro aparecía una gran sonrisa.

.

_Sólo llamo para decirte te amo_…

.

¡PAM!

.

El pelinegro no pudo seguir cantando ya que escuchó algo –o alguien- se pegaba contra la puerta, dejó la guitarra al lado, y abrió la puerta y ¡Oh, que sorpresa! Su Sakura estaba enfrente de él, con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa-

.

-Saku…-No pudo terminar ya que sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, a lo que él no dudó en responder. Comenzó siendo un beso tierno, para después tornarse posesivo y apasionado, queriendo probar de nuevo la cavidad del otro, pero se separaron por falta de aire.

.

-Sasuke-kun… - Susurró la peli rosa, con las mejillas teñidas de un color carmesí y los labios hinchados debido a la intensidad del beso.

.

-Shhhh, calla, no digas nada… -Dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba ambas manos de la ojijade- Quiero que me perdones, se que fui un estúpido, sé que por mi culpa…

.

-Perdonado Sasuke-kun…- El azabache la miró con ternura y depositó un beso en su frente.

.

-Sakura…

.

-Hmm?

.

-Te amo… Por…

.

-Y yo a ti, Sasuke-kun…

.

El aludido sonrió y se lanzó descontroladamente sobre la pelirosa, haciendo que cayeran al suelo, para después susurrar unas palabras en el oído de la chica, haciendo que ella riera bajito, y dijera un _"Yo también"_ para después, besarse y unir sus cuerpos una vez más…

.

_12 años después..._

-Y… ¿Qué te dijo, Oka-san?- preguntaba una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos color jade, de aparentemente 7 años.

.

-Tu padre me dijo lo último de su canción.- Decía la ojijade sonriendo.

.

-Hmph.-

.

-¿Y cómo termina, Oto-san? – Preguntaba la otra gemela.

.

El azabache tomó la mano de su esposa, mirándola fijamente, y frente a sus hijas de 12, 10, 7 –gemelas- y 5, dice el final.

.

_"… Sólo llamé para decirte_

_Te amo, te amo… por_

_**Toda la eternidad**…"_


End file.
